


[Script Offer][SFW][sfw][Gwa]We Are Good

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3 Tags, GWA- fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cutting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Gardens & Gardening, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Multi, Nature, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Picnics, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scars, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Premise: A couple are laying on a blanket outside on a small plot of land. It's their garden area. Earlier they had been preparing the soil for planting. They are tired. One of them brought out sandwiches and iced water. It is now getting dark but not entirely night. One of the partners attempts to get the other one to open up about their cutting.
Relationships: [W4w][W4a][W4m]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][SFW][sfw][Gwa]We Are Good

Premise: A couple are laying on a blanket outside on a small plot of land. It's their garden area. Earlier they had been preparing the soil for planting. They are tired. One of them brought out sandwiches and iced water. It is now getting dark but not entirely night. One of the partners attempts to get the other one to open up about their cutting.

This script is really geared towards a BIPOC VA. There are some aspects of this that I think a BIPOC VA could really get across as opposed to a non BIPOC. Especially when the ancestors are mentioned and how some BIPOC families handle mental health concerns.

The narrator is the woman and the listener is the (partner).

*deep inhale and exhale*

Woman: You hear that?

Beat

W: Really? Shhhh listen.....now can you hear it?

Beat

W: It's mother nature....AND SHE'S CALLING YOU A PUNK ASS FOR HAVING ME DO A MAJORITY OF THE WORK!!!

(((tired laugh)))

W: (((smacks lips))) I'm just playing...stop being so sensitive!!! You know I got lots of love for you baby.

Beat

W: Yep! Soon it will be until death do us part. Then when you go I am going to nab me a sweet billionaire. 

Beat

W: Oh look at you...don't think I could? Okay...alright... Well maybe I will find out some day.

Beat

W: Ahhh come on baby....you know I get silly when I am tired. I can't help it. Plus we better get our laughs in now because we are going to be wicked sore tomorrow! Look around us though. This lovely little plot is going to make a pretty garden.

Beat

W: Yeah...the lettuce can go over there... Marigolds over there. Some companion gardening with the tomato and basil...some of the herbs near the fence over here.

Beat

W: Well Marigolds help and plus they are gorgeous!! You know that. Slowly but surely it will grow. Let's hope the ancestors have mercy on us and we can have at least a small bounty.

Beat

W: (((Laughs))) well maybe we can light a candle each night for the bounty. 

Beat

W: Thank you for bringing this blanket out for us to lay back on. (((takes a bite of the sandwich))) oh mmmmm and this sandwich... (((makes orgasmic sound)))...you can tell this was made with love!

Beat

W: OH! Right ....can't forget about this drink. (((sips))) mmm mmm like a five star picnic at dusk! Where's my phone so I can hop on yelp!

Beat

W: Stop. I love you. We're so fortunate.

Beat

W: What?

Beat

W: Oh yeah the moon. It is shining it's life on us.

Beat

W: Awww. Hun. Thank you. It makes your skin look gorgeous as well. Let me run my fingers across that arm.

Beat

W: Why....why did you pull away?

Beat

W: Are you alright?

Beat

W: No....babe....seriously, what's wrong? You can tell me.

Beat

W: Hey....it's okay. 

Beat

W: May I sit closer?

Beat

W: Alright...I will scoot in closer but will still give space my love.

Beat

W: Is this okay? Not too close?

Beat

W: You obviously don't NEED to tell me but I am here for you no matter what. You had a serious reaction to me trying to lift that sleeve.

Beat

W: I won't get mad whatever it is. No judgments. 

Beat

W: You want to take off that sweat shirt? Well...let's take it off you...but put it on your lap because it is starting to get chilly. 

Beat

W: Let's cover those lovely legs.

Beat

W: May I rub your back? 

Beat

W: No? That's perfectly fine love.

Beat

W: Even if we just sit here, in the moonlight, surrounded by this beautiful, brown earth.

Beat

W: I am listening.... Go ahead.

Beat

W: Mmhmmm....

Beat

W: Oh.....oh hun....

Beat 

W: Of course I'm not angry. I'm worried. I can understand why you might not want to tell anyone about this. May ask a few questions, is that alright?

Beat

W: How long have you been cutting yourself? When did this start?

Beat

W: Wow. You were younger. You have been keeping this in for a while. May I ask other questions?

Beat

W: Do your parents or any of your family members know about this?

Beat

W: Yeahhhhhhh ...our....our families handle mental health stuff alot different than other types of families.....

Beat

W: (((low laugh))) Yep...pray to this saint...pray, pray, pray. 

Beat

W: Well we're going to handle this completely different and do it at your pace. You lead. I will be here. I will listen.

Beat

W: I am absolutely serious. I'm not going anywhere. May I hug you?

Beat

(((tight hugs)))

Beat

W: May I see the cuts? The scars?

Beat

W: (((sniffling))) You are still so beautiful. I love you. I love everything about you.

Beat

W: (((smiles))) Even these. I might not love how you got the scars but they are part of you, and you are gorgeous. 

Beat

W: Why am I not asking why? Well....you take the lead and I am sure whatever the reason is...you were finding a way to cope.

(((we hear kissing and some sniffling)))

W: May I wipe away your tears? (((wipes))) There we go.

(((deep breaths)))

W: Go ahead....lay your head on my shoulder. Oh, look at the moon. It sees us. It's sees us growing like the garden will. Growing and glowing.

Beat

W: Wherever life takes us....I think it will be good. Not perfect. But good.

Thank you for reading. If you happen to fill this as an audio, please let me know through here or through Twitter at angrylatinafrvr.


End file.
